


Unfair

by Twitchyboy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I legit wrote this instead of an essay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other, Self-Insert, Yeah here comes another one, and also probably dont even read it, please dont judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twitchyboy/pseuds/Twitchyboy
Summary: blah blah blah self-insert that is gonna be hella sporadically updated, im depressed and CBA going to therapy im gonna write this self-insert fic to deal with death. Also because im horny for Thirteen.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Original Character(s)





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah um..... I'm writing this as a way of coping with my nan dying so like.... Yeah.

Life isn't fucking fair.

That's the only thing he could think as he stared at the coffin, the flowers adorning it adding a weird ounce of beauty to the moment. Nothing about this was fair. 

He was the first one out of the door, hand covering his mouth and nose as he ignored the calls of his family asking if he was alright. Of course he wasn't okay. He couldn't get that image out of his head, of her mouth hanging wide open, her chest fluttering as she struggled to breathe, her fingertips and lips turning from a pale blue to black in a matter of minutes. Once outside the dark oak doors, he pulled a cigarette from the packet in his jeans, relishing in the burn of tobacco and tar against painted lips.

Nothing he'd ever done felt like this. No amount of pain, no amount of abuse he received, nothing would ever compare to this gut wrenching pain that made his brain feel like it was going to burst out of his ears. His aunt walked towards him and, ignoring the cigarette that dangled loosely from his fingers, drew him into a tight hug. He allowed a few tears to fall, a small sob escaping tightly pressed lips as the cold that encased his body since that day shifted to allow the warmth in.

"Do you want to go back and say goodbye?" A few quietly whispered words that set his head shaking faster than he thought he could. "Okay, okay, it's alright. It's alright." He pulled away, wiping his eyes dry and bringing the surprisingly still lit cigarette to his lips. Exhaling slowly, he ran a hand through his dark hair, one of the only things he'd shared in common with her.

"I'm going to walk back to the Crofter. I can't get in the car right now." He mumbled to his aunt, who nodded and lit up her own cig.

"Zip up your coat. It's going to be cold." She said back, patting his shoulder twice before wandering to where the rest of the family stood around. He placed the cigarette in his lips as he pulled his coat closed, not zipping it up but blocking out the cold enough that he could walk freely without shivering.

The cemetery wasn't the nicest of places to be, for obvious reasons, but also because so many of the graves were destroyed; broken by weather and the drunks who would stagger around the aisles, shopping for the perfect one to piss on or throw their weight against. One of the only good things about cremation? No-one could defile the final resting place of a loved one the same way they would a burial.

After the rows of gravestones were a few tombs, large stone structures that seemed to block out the sun whenever you walked by. It wasn't strange to see these sprayed with coloured words and littered with beer cans but, unlike the gravestones, these are for people of importance; more importantly, they were for people with money, the kind of money that could afford the repairs and cleaning that the council refused to the gravestones of the common folk.

"You used to complain, didn't you? About how they could let the gravestones get destroyed and wrecked but the moment a bird shat on one of these things, there'd be a full cleaning crew." He whispered as his thumb fiddled with her ring, the golden band too big for that finger but too small for the others. "Jesus, why was it you?" He whispered to the sky, ignoring the dark clouds that were beginning to gather and lighting up another cigarette. As he placed his lighter back in his pocket, he heard a shout coming from a nearby tomb. Turning his head, he saw the door to one was pushed open, most likely the place the shout came from. "Oh fuck." He whispered, staring at the sky with a small glare before walking forwards and pushing his body through the gap in the door. Inside a large man had a woman pressed against the corner, a paper-white hand grasping her dark neck.

"Where's your precious Doctor now, human?" The voice was raspy, almost sounding like multiple people said those words.

"She- she's c-coming for me." The brown-skinned woman rasped, pulling against the hand at her throat.

Without thinking, he rushed forwards and jumped onto the man's back, slamming his lit cigarette into the meaty flesh of his neck. With a loud cry, the man dropped the woman and clutched at his burning flesh. Grabbing the woman's hand, the young man dragged her to her feet and out of the tomb as fast as he could. He didn't think that burn would hurt the towering man for long. As they ran past the last of the tombs the woman caught a second wind and started to pull him off the path that lead back to the entrance, instead heading towards the woods that lay past the large iron fence of the cemetery.

"We've got to climb! I have friends, they'll protect us from that thing!" He nodded, not wanting to speak since his chest was already tightening. As they reached the fence he threw all his weight upwards at the same time as the woman, both of them somehow managing to climb and drop down onto the other side just as the large man came clambering towards the fence.

Once their feet touched the soft grass on the other side of the fence they started running again, their breaths coming in harsh pants and their footfalls in sync. After a few minutes of running they reached a clearing in the forest where a blue police box stood proud and tall in the direct centre. Outside it stood a tall black man, who looked around 19, and an older man, both of which jumped at their arrival and stared at the young woman. 

"Yaz, what's up? Where'd you go?" The black lad said, moving forwards to hug the woman.

"That thing? That the Doctor picked up on the radars? Found me." She was rasping slightly, bruises slowly forming on her throat. "This lad saved me." She started coughing, pointing over at the man who was stood hunched over with his hands on his knees as he struggled to breathe. Noticing that they were looking at him he gave them a thumbs up, making the black lad giggle and cover his mouth. "Anyway, it's coming. Like, right now. In the TARDIS, now!" She said as she rushed forwards, pulling the heavily breathing young-man with her.

As they all piled into the "TARDIS" or whatever the woman, apparently called Yaz, said it was, the young man stood, shocked, as he gazed around the room. It was… bigger? On the inside?

"Right so, Yaz is apparently really nearby so once we get her, we can find out what was the source of all that arton energy!" There was a blonde woman stood hunched over the crystalline centre of the room, pressing buttons and flipping switches as she rushed about.

"Doctor!" Yaz said, rushing towards the console. At the sound of her voice, the woman spun around and grinned.

"There you are Yaz!" She took off the very steampunk goggles that she was wearing, her bright eyes and grin making a blush form on his face. Suddenly the grin dropped as she saw the bruises that were forming on Yaz's neck. "Who… who did that to you?" Her eyes shifted to the young man, staring at him with fire in her eyes that only made his blush grow. "Who's this?" The anger in her voice made him lower his head, hands playing with his coat as he struggled to get his breathing under control.

"He saved me. That thing that was making the TARDIS go crazy, when it found the energy? It found me. And it knows who you are." This made the blonde woman perk up, eyes shifting back to Yaz.

"Right. How long do you think we have until it gets here?" As Yaz opened her mouth to answer the door started to rattle, loud growls and slams coming from what he assumed to be the man that was chasing them. "Oh."

"I don't think those doors are going to hold." The young man said, speaking for the first time. The rest of the group turned to him, the older man pointing at him and nodding.

"I agree with him Doc, we need to go!" He said, his southern accent making the young man wince as Blondie started to flick more switches and levers.

"Trust me, he's not getting through them doors." She pulled a red lever and the room shook slightly, the sudden turbulence throwing the young man to the floor. He groaned as the black lad helped him up, the rest of the group seemingly used to the shaking and managing to stand mostly upright. 

"Don't worry, I did pretty much the same first time in as well." He said, a smile coming to his face as the group pottered about slightly. "What's your name, mate?"

"Milo. The fuck was that?" Milo groaned as he grabbed the bar behind him, the curse making the blonde woman turn to him quickly.

"Excuse me, language!" She said before returning to fiddling with levers and the screens that surrounded the centre crystal of the weird room.

"I'm Ryan. That's Graham, my grandad, and that's Yaz who you saved. Thanks for that, by the way." Ryan chuckled as Yaz came over and shook Milo's hand.

"Seriously, thanks. It takes a lot of guts for that, specially for a stranger." He shrugged as he blushed, hand reaching up to fiddle with the flowers pinned to his coat.

"What was that thing?" He asked, slightly shocking the group. "I mean, it obviously wasn't a human. Its voice was fu- weird, and no human runs that fast." The blonde, still unnamed woman turned and grinned at that.

"Ooo a smart one, I like him." She said to the group, the praise yet again bringing a blush to his cheeks. "That, Milo, was a Brandolian, an alien creature that doesn't even come from this universe. It's been hiding in that graveyard for about a week now, giving off insane amounts of energy signals and the occasional transmission." She walked towards the blushing man, smiling down at him and holding out her hand. "I'm the Doctor and you, Milo, might have just helped us save this planet." He shook her hand, internally noticing the rough calluses on her fingers and pushing the thought away quickly.

"I was in the right place at the right time, I guess." He muttered, a wave of sadness suddenly hitting him and making him drop slightly. He pushed that aside too, not wanting to dwell on the funeral until this was over. "How long do you think that thing is gonna be outside for? I mean, I'm glad I saved you Yaz, but I have somewhere I need to be." At this, the Doctor's face fell slightly before she quickly perked up again.

"Well, for starters, we aren't in that woods anymore. We're…" she quickly turned and checked the monitors that displayed weird circular text. "In a park nearby. Near enough that I can still monitor its signals but far away enough that it can't detect us yet." She turned back to Milo, who stood unfazed at the information. "Unfortunately, I do not think you should go just yet. It can sense you now, and if the Brandolian race are anything like I remember, it's going to want to find you." This information made Milo sink slightly, running his hand over his face.

"You should come with us!" Yaz popped up, stepping forwards from the centre console, "Right, Doctor?" The hopeful look on her face made Milo smile slightly, "I mean, he knows what we're up against. And he saved my life." She turned to him and smiled, "What do you say, mate?"

Milo couldn't remember the last time someone looked so desperate for him to stay. Well actually, he could but that was the last thing on his mind right now. And, if the Doctor was right, he didn't want any more of his family to die. Looking directly into the gorgeous green eyes of the Doctor, Milo gave a small nod. In return the Doctor grinned, like a lunatic, and clapped her hands.

"Right. Now, we've got a world to save."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


End file.
